Something Different
by Panda1211
Summary: What happens when a winter spirit, a girl with golden hair, a brave Scottish princess, and a Viking-dragon duo team up against fear itself? When the notorious boogeyman, Pitch Black targets Jack Frost, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Toothless; the four must fight together against his plans and tricks. [RotBTD/The Big Four] [Jackunzel & Mericcup]
1. Chapter 1

Something Different:

Chapter 1:

The chilly wind carried Jack Frost through the air and he soared with ease. "Woo- hoo!" He hollered and let the wind drop him and tumble before allowing it to pick him up again and toss him through the sky like a rag-doll. He flew down towards the trees, clutching his staff, and brushed the tips of them adding frost to their green peaks. He flashed his snow white smile and suddenly he stumbled upon a massive and tall tower. Its roof was purple and stretched out to the heavens, and ivy grew throughout the entire structure. It was, without a doubt, a stunning tower, but it was so secluded from the rest of the world and he wondered if anyone actually lived there.

He flew over and gently landed on the windowsill. He knocked on the door and when he did it creaked open. Frost grew on the floor as he stepped down from the ledge and into the house. "Hello?" He asked wondering if there was anyone here and if they could see or hear him. He opened up the windows all the way and let in the light. He wandered around the area and took in the home. There was a staircase leading up to the next floor and the walls were all decorated with colorful paintings. There was a wet mop and a broom together by a door, which told Jack, someone was definitely living there. He walked further and found a chair with a finished scarf and knitting needles on it, and leaning on the chair a guitar. He chuckled softly noticing this person had a lot of time on their hands.

He stood in the center of the room and noticed the fire just died out in the fire place and he noticed the big mural above it. He jumped up and stood on top of the fireplace and studied it. It was a painting of a dark night sky and bright yellow lights that covered the sky then he noticed the girl sketched in the corner with bright yellow hair that fell down like a stream. "Wow, this one is amazing." He said aloud and suddenly he heard something move behind him.

"Hello?" He asked again but still received no answer. He jumped down from the fireplace and walked back to the center of the room. Again he heard something rustle around behind him and quickly turned around to catch a glimpse of it. He stayed still for a little bit and it got quiet, too quiet. Then a loud bang rang through the room and Jack fell, tumbling to the ground.

Rapunzel lowered her frying pan and looked down at the unconscious body that lay sprawled across her floor. Pascal, her trusty chameleon friend, poked her head out of Rapunzel's lengthy golden hair. They glanced at each other and Rapunzel leaned down and watched him closely. She felt a little bad for knocking him out cold but, he snuck into her tower, and with the way Mother explained the people out in the world, she panicked.

Pascal made a squeaking noise and Rapunzel looked over to see him gesturing to check the boy's teeth and see if they were pointed, like Mother had explained men had. She shrugged and gently, with her hand, she touched his face and gasped, "He's so cold." Pascal quickly ran down her shoulder and to the boy and immediately turned blue when he got closer to the boy. "He doesn't seem that bad," Rapunzel said to the chameleon. Rapunzel stood up and looked out of her tower window, she knew her mother would be coming home soon and she had to hide the body until he woke up. "C'mon Pascal, we'll hide him and then prove to Mother that I can actually take care of myself!" Pascal perked up and turned to the boy, chomped down on the boy's dark blue sweater, trying to pull him to the wardrobe.

Rapunzel laughed softly and shook her head at the little green reptile. She bent down and flipped the boy over on his back and finally saw his face. He was very pale and very cold, Rapunzel wondered if he was sick. His mouth was gaped open and he had snow ice teeth, which were certainly not pointy. He also had pure white, almost silvery, hair. Rapunzel stared, mesmerized by him and his look. She shook it off and began lifting him up and dragging him to the closet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Jack slowly opened his eyes and shook his head which made him feel worse. He stood up from being huddled into himself and noticed it was dark and Jack wondered where he was. He then noticed the sliver of light that allowed him to see outside of the small space he was in. He looked into the light and could see that there was a girl with the longest golden hair he had ever seen in all his 300 years, talking with an older woman with curly black hair.

"I hope you're still not talking about the lights, because I thought that we had dropped the issue." The older woman said and the girl with the golden hair began, "No, Mother, I'm just saying that you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there…" The older woman cut her off saying, "Oh, darling, I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there." The girl tried yet again, "But mother…" The older woman grew annoyed, "Rapunzel we're done talking about this." Jack realized that the older woman was the girl's mother as the girl put her hand on a chair that seemed to be the only thing keeping Jack in. The girl begged, "Trust me, I know…" and again the mother abruptly interrupted the girl yelling, "Enough with the lights Rapunzel! You are not leaving this tower, ever!" Even Jack was taken back by the woman's outburst.

The girl slowly moved her hand from the chair and Jack felt sorry for her, for she barely got a few words into the argument. The mother slumped into a chair and said, "Great, now I'm the bad guy," Jack scoffed at the woman's demeanor. The girl sighed sadly and said sweetly, "All I was going to say, Mother, is I know what I want for my birthday now." Jack saw the mother roll her eyes and say, "And what is that?" The girl held her arms and continued, "Paint, the paint made from the white shells you once brought me." And again the mother seemed annoyed, "Well that is a very long trip Rapunzel, almost three days' time." Jack had a bad feeling about the mother and simply didn't like her.

"Well I thought it was a better idea than the...stars." The mother groaned and stood up walking to her daughter and asked, "You're sure you'll be alright on your own?" They came together and hugged and the girl said, "I know I'm safe as long as I'm here." Jack wondered exactly what it was she was supposed to stay safe from, as they moved out of his range of view. He leaned back on the space he was in and wondered how he was going to get out of there. He also wondered how he got in here. All he remembered was he was walking through this house then he blacked out. After a few minutes of silence he heard rustling outside and leaned towards the crack of light. He saw the girl staring intently towards his direction, "What is she…?" He whispered to himself. Suddenly she grabbed some of her extremely long hair and flung it towards him and next thing he knew he was falling to the ground.

"Ah!" He heard the girl yelp grabbing the chair and keeping it between them. "Ow…" He mumbled standing up slowly and looked up at her. He was finally able to fully see her face and noticed that along with her extensive golden hair, she had huge olive green eyes and soft pink lips, and she had some type of green animal on her shoulder. No doubt she was beautiful but then something hit him. She was looking at him, not through him like everyone else did.

She pointed a frying pan at him and said, "I know why you're here and I'm not afraid of you." Jack stared at the girl completely awe-struck at the fact that she was talking to him. "Wait, wait, hold on. C-can you s-see me?!" Jack asked excitedly and she gave him the most puzzled look. She looked him up and down and said, "Yes…I can see you…but who are you and who sent you?" Jack gave her an equally confused look, "What do you mean who sent me? I found this place myself. My name is Jack Frost, how can you see me?" He asked her back and she cocked an eyebrow, "Jack Frost? The one who nips on your nose, huh? Yeah like I'll believe that, now who are you really?"

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise. The first person to ever see him and she doesn't believe it's really him. "Oh so you don't believe I'm me huh?" She gave him another perplexed look and he shrugged, and realized something else. "Whoa, wait, where is my staff?!" He asked getting anxious. She stood tall and said confidently, "I've hidden it, some where you'll never find it." He rolled his eyes and looked around the room. He held out his hand towards the curtains and his staff flew right to his hand. She looked a little defeated but still tried to play it off. "Fine you don't believe me? Watch this."

He raised his staff and his free hand to the roof and suddenly snow flurries fell down. The girl looked up in amazement and her jaw dropped. The little chameleon changed color and was now white. Jack chuckled and watched as some snow landed on the girl's button nose. "Jack Frost…" She whispered and smiled, "It really is you." Jack shrugged and said happily, "In the flesh." She smiled admirably and said, "Winter has always been my favorite season, so I guess that's why I always believed you were real, Jack." Jack smiled sweetly and she pulled some hair behind her ear, blushing a tiny bit. "I'm Rapunzel." She stated and Jack liked the name, it seemed to have a certain ring to it. The chameleon turned back to his normal shade of green and Rapunzel gestured to it, "And this is Pascal." She held out her palm to Pascal and he climbed onto it. "It's nice to meet you guys." Jack felt so content and blissful that he was finally able to say that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Rapunzel guided Jack to the pair of chairs and they both took a seat. "So Jack, what brought you to my tower?" She asked the winter spirit, smiling sweetly. He smirked and answered, "I was just wandering around the forest here, when I found the tower and I wanted to know if anyone lived here." Pascal suddenly ran down Rapunzel's arms and down her legs to the floor. He ran over to Jack's chair, climbed up the legs and arms of the chair and sat next to the spirit watching him cutely. "Yeah, I've lived here my entire life," She said, her face fell slightly and she looked down at the floor. Jack noticed her disappointment and he felt badly for her.

"What was that argument about between you and your mother?" Jack asked sincerely. Her head shot up and her face flushed with embarrassment, "Oh, you heard that? Well ever since I was a little girl, I've wanted to see these floating lights that come on my birthday every year, but my Mother won't let me go." Jack knew how much Rapunzel's mom never wanted her to leave the tower; he had just heard her explain in her own terms. "Why? What's so bad about the world beyond the tower? It's really not that bad, it's not as scary as she must make it seem." Jack told her and she shrugged sadly, "It's because of my hair, people want it and would do horrible things to get it." Rapunzel answered while grabbing a piece of it and stroking it gently.

Jack tilted his head trying to think of what to say. "What if I take you?" Jack offered smiling, and the golden haired girl perked up at this. "Jack that would be, more than amazing!" She slumped down again when she came to her next realization, "But what about my mother?" She asked and Jack looked around and asked, "Well where is she going? She said she'd be back in three days right?" Rapunzel nodded and asked smiling more and more with each second, "Would that be enough time?" Jack smirked, "Let's just say I have my ways of getting you back on time." Rapunzel was smiling cheekily from ear to ear now and Jack loved her enthusiasm.

"Oh Jack will you really take me to see the lights?" She exclaimed and jumped out of her chair. He laughed and stood up with her as well, "Of course I would! It's not like I'm busy." Jack joked and Rapunzel jumped and pulled him into a hug. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Jack!" She exclaimed and at first he was taken aback from her grasp but then he chuckled and said, "My pleasure Rapunzel." He hugged her back tightly and when they pulled away they locked eyes.

Suddenly Jack felt warmth in his cheeks, which was a first with him. Rapunzel giggled and she too grew rosy in her cheeks. She giggled and both heard a little squeak and looked down to see Pascal stared bored at the two. "Is the frog coming with us?" Jack asked sassily and smirked at the animal he knew was a chameleon. "Oh, Pascal? Of course he is!" Rapunzel said reaching down for the reptile. She cupped him in her hands and brought him to her shoulder to sit. He stared Jack up and down and brushed him off.

"And with that," Jack started, smirking at Pascal's slight disapproving of him, "we should start heading down." Jack made his way to the window ledge and jumped on top of it. "Okay!" Rapunzel agreed and called out, "I'll be right there, just have to grab some things. Be careful on that ledge!" She scuffed around the house, fixing and collecting things to put away. Jack smirked and decided to mess with the girl.

"Be careful with what Rapunzel?" He called out and suddenly his foot slipped, "W-whoa! Ah!" He yelled, falling over the edge.

Rapunzel gasped and screamed, "Jack!" She ran to the ledge, praying to not see the worst. She looked over the ledge and down to see nothing but perfect green grass. "Jack?" she yelled, completely flabbergasted. Unexpectedly Jack's upside down face appeared right in front of her face and she shrieked jumping back. "Jack?!" She asked shocked, "How are you doing that?!" Frost chuckled and flipped over through the air and was now right side up and hovering above the distant ground. "You can fly?!" Rapunzel asked yet again astounded by the extraordinary boy. Jack laughed and answered humbly, "Yes I can."

She exhaled while laughing and shook her head, "That's amazing." He shrugged and stated, "Well it's more like the wind just carries me. It's just one of the perks of being a winter spirit." They smiled at each other and Jack asked, "Well, are we going to go or not?" Rapunzel grinned toothily and Jack flew closer to the ledge and stood on it. He held out his hand to her and she looked at it. Rapunzel knew she longed for it but still there was the shred of doubt and worry that her mother would find out she left. Jack noticed she seemed to be overthinking the idea of leaving once again and chuckled softly, "C'mon Rapunzel, do you trust me?" She looked up at him and into his crystal blue eyes and this sense of faith overwhelmed her.

"Yes, Jack, I trust you." She said with all truthfulness, "Though there's something I've always wanted to try; meet me down." Jack smirked, his signature smirk, and held up his hands, "Alright." He turned and faced the forest and jumped from the ledge having the wind shoot him up like a slingshot. She ran to the window and watched as he looped in the air and headed down, landing on the grass. She saw him turn to look up at her as she breathed out and smiled. She grabbed some of her hair and looped it around the hook above the window. She slowly stepped onto the windowsill as Pascal tied a piece of her hair to him and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled meekly and suddenly she threw herself from the ledge and sent her body gliding down her hair.

She laughed thrillingly and twirled around through the air falling from her prison. Jack watched Rapunzel as she glowed and couldn't help but smile at her. Suddenly she stopped and she stared at the lime colored grass, with a mixture of horror and wonder. Slowly she brought her foot down to the grass and then the other foot. She squished her feet into the soil and fell to her knees laying down on the meadow. Jack chuckled and watched as she took in her surroundings.

She noticed he was watching her and jumped up to him. "Oh Jack, this is incredible! For, like, the first time ever I'm completely free! This is the best day ever!" She shouted running a circle around him and into a pond. She kicked her feet in the water and ran through the shallow water.

Jack took a seat on a rock allowing her to get her energy out. He smiled at the pure wonder that sparkled in her eyes. He knew this adventure with this strange, yet bubbly girl, would be quite the trip.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"I can't believe I did this!" Rapunzel exclaimed yet changed her tone of voice from excited to worried, "Mother would be so furious. But that's okay, I mean, what she doesn't know would kill her right?" She began to ramble on and on at war with herself. The poor girl went from happy and cheerful, to sad and worried within fractions of a second. Jack watched as she ran from place to place analyzing every aspect of this trip.

"Oh my gosh, this would kill her!" She whispered huddled up with herself inside of a cave.

"This is so fun!" She yelled running through a pile of leaves.

Up in a branch, with her head leaned on a tree trunk, hair flowing towards the ground and her arms dangling down she said, "I am a horrible daughter. I'm going back."

Cartwheeling through the grass and rolling into her hair she shouted, "I am never going back!"

With an entire meadow contorting with her body as she lay, face first in the ground she said, "I am a despicable human being!"

Swinging with her hair wrapped around a tree she screamed, "Woo-hoo! Best day ever!"

The restless girl was all over the place and by now Jack had lost her, but when he finally found her his face saddened. Her long golden hair fell from three descending boulders and stopped at Rapunzel, who was sitting on the floor with her face in her hands. "Rapunzel?" Jack asked her softly and she lifted her head to reveal slightly red eyes. "Oh Jack, this would kill her. But I can't go back, not yet anyway" She said, sniffling. Jack sighed and crouched down to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Rapunzel, it'll be alright. We're going to see those lights then I'll fly you back home in no time. I promise." Rapunzel snapped her head and looked at him when he said he promised; promises meant a lot to her, because when she promised something she would never ever break that promise. She sighed, slightly embarrassed of the way she acted, "Okay, I believe you. Thanks, Jack." She smiled sweetly at the winter spirit and he smirked back.

They walked aimlessly through the forest and soon enough nighttime was falling as moon began to rise. The two soon found camp and Rapunzel made a fire while Jack flew up to the trees. He checked the surroundings and found that they made it pretty far since Jack sometimes carried Rapunzel and flew when she was starting to feel tired. He made his way back down to her and watched her as she began to make some soup. He truly was happy that he was on this journey with this blissful and peculiar girl. He was content with the fact that the first person he had ever met was her.

Meanwhile Mother Gothel was roaming the forest in the opposite direction. She was on her way to get her flower a birthday gift. Night had fallen and though Gothel was never the paranoid type, she felt as if something was wrong. Soon even the shadows throughout the forest began to bother her. She began to feel as if someone or something was watching her and following her. She constantly kept looking back though nothing but shadows were there. She could have sworn she heard a dark voice whisper, "Rapunzel." She gasped knowing something was not right and Gothel took off towards the tower.

While sprinting in the direction of the tower she huffed attempting to catch her breath. As the tower came insight she called up to the window, "Rapunzel, let down your hair." When nothing happened Gothel asked once more, "Rapunzel?" Again the tower was silent and still. She dashed to the back of the tower where there was a door hidden with stones and ivy. She ripped of the vegetation and began to claw at the stones.

She made her way hastily through the stair case and punched through the floor tile that led to the house floor of the tower. "Rapunzel?" She called out through the house and ran to the girl's room. The bed was stuffed and as she ripped off the sheet all there was were pillows. She ransacked the entire house and as she ripped off the curtains, the last place she could have looked, all she found was moonlight that seeped in through the windows. She began to hyperventilate and held her face within her hands, pushing her coiled jet black hair back. She fell to the ground and sat, defeated, in the middle of the house.

Suddenly a faint chuckle rang from the shadows. "Aw, Gothel, what happened? Did you misplace your precious flower?" A mocking voice said in the darkness. Gothel began to tremble at the voice with both fear and anger, "W-who's there?" She asked and the voice answered, "Oh, don't fret Gothel. I'm not going to hurt you." Gothel stood up and pushed her cloak back to reveal her red dress. "That's not what I asked," She said roughly, "Now who are you?" Yet again there was another chuckle, "Oh, what a fiery little temper," The voice said, "I knew I came to the right person." Gothel cocked an eyebrow, "And what exactly do you mean by that? Show yourself coward." The voice sounded as if it was getting closer and said, "Well that, Gothel, that is entirely up to you. Let me ask you something; do you believe in the boogeyman?" Gothel narrowed her eyes and glance around the room, "The boogeyman?"

"Yes, the one who hides under your bed and forces you to think twice about stepping into the dark." The voice said and Gothel tensed up, she hated the way this person spoke with such fearful ease. Gothel rolled her eyes in frustration, "What does the boogeyman have to do with anything?" The voice cackled creepily, "Too much, in my opinion." Suddenly a figure stepped out of the shadows though the shadows never truly left him.

It was a tall and slender figure whose eyes where silver with a touch of gold. He wore what looked like a black robe that covered most of his body and his hair was as black as night. Gothel snapped her head at him and it sent a shiver down her spine. "My name is Pitch Black, though _you_ might know me as the boogeyman."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gothel froze at the man's introduction, but with a deep breath she mustered up her sassy fearlessness and said, "Alright Mr. Black, what can I do for you?" Pitch shook his head and said, "And with that 'can do' attitude, I get to my point. Oh but Gothel, do you really think I need anything from you? Ha, right, that's hilarious. Try more like what I can do for you."

Gothel cocked an annoyed eyebrow, "You want to do something for me? Ha, right, that's hilarious." She said mirroring Pitch's accent. Pitch pouted sticking a fake lip out, "Ouch Gothel, I'm truly hurt, but nonetheless, if you do not wish to get your dear daughter back I guess I'll be on my way." He started walking back into the shadows and Gothel's face fell. "Rapunzel? You can get her back to me?!" She began asking impatiently and Pitch laughed with a full of himself manner, "Yes, yes I can get your prized daughter back, but you are not fooling me. I know your little secret, Gothel."

Gothel glared at him threateningly, "I have no idea what you are talking about." Pitch chortled ominously and began yelling and screaming, "Oh shut it Gothel. I know about Rapunzel's hair. I know everything! Only because you fear it. You fear losing it and growing as old as you really are! I am the king of fears!" Gothel halted, stuck within her fright of the boogeyman.

"Fine!" She yelled back at him, "But why do you want to help me?" Pitch stood up straight and fixed himself once more, "The boy who helped her escape could get in the way of my bigger plans, so naturally because of my whole-heartedness, I came to the most malevolent person this side of town." Gothel rolled her eyes and said, "Alright, Pitch. You help me I'll assist you." Pitch smirked toothily and said, "Let us begin," while disappearing into the shadows leaving visible only his eyes and eerie grin.

…

Meanwhile at Jack and Rapunzel's camp, Rapunzel slept silently while Jack sat up in a tree and watched the night sky, not necessarily needing sleep. He looked down at the sweet teen and smirked at the way Pascal snuggled into her neck and shoulder. At first she seemed peaceful but suddenly Jack noticed that Rapunzel began to stir and mumble in her sleep.

"Mother..." Jack heard from her almost inaudible murmurs, "No...Jack…lights…" Jack raised his eyebrows at how much she was talking in her sleep, he wondered if this was a normal thing for her. She even woke up Pascal and he stared at her completely puzzled. "Umm Rapunzel?" Jack dared to ask but she did not wake up and even she started hyperventilating.

"No! Stop!" She began shouting in her trance and Jack was growing concerned now. "Rapunzel?" Jack asked again crouching down and rubbing her arm gently. "Don't! No! Help!" She screamed once more and Jack watched as she sweat beads fell from her forehead with her cries.

…

"Rapunzel how could you?!" Mother Gothel screamed at Rapunzel as she plummeted to the floor and disappeared to dust under her cloak. "No! Mother!" Rapunzel screeched, horrified from witnessing this horrible nightmare. Everywhere was gloomy here and shadows moved throughout the black nothingness. "How could you do that to your poor innocent mother?" A sinister voice shouted at Rapunzel from the shadows, "The woman who raised you all by herself!" Rapunzel sobbed in the only light there was, that shined directly on her. "No…" Rapunzel babbled repetitively, "Mother…"

"You rotten little monster!" She heard her mother's voice say from the shadows, "This is how you repay me after all these years?!"

Rapunzel felt utterly terrible, and she wished she was out of this disturbing world. She heard a faint chuckle and a shine-tingling voice say, "We will soon meet again, flower." And suddenly everything was turning white and Rapunzel began to hear Jack's voice.

"Rapunzel? Are you alright?" Jack said as Rapunzel opened her eyes slowly. She looked around franticly and breathed hard. When she realized she was fine she grabbed Jack and pulled him in close for a hug and cried into is jacket.

"It…it was horrible Jack. There was this evil voice and my mother…s-she called me a monster for what I did to her!" She cried and Jack rubbed her back softly, "It's alright Rapunzel, you're safe now. As long as I'm here you will be safe Punz." Jack said smiling reassuringly, "Do you want me to stay down here with you tonight?" She nodded still pretty shaken up from the nightmare. Jack leaned back on the tree trunk and Rapunzel leaned next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

She soon fell back asleep, exhausted from her fight. Even Jack fell asleep after a few hours of thinking to himself. He worried about the poor girl and prayed she wouldn't have another nightmare. He cared for her no doubt but for now he just wanted her to feel safe. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I know this chapter is kind of short but the next ones will introduce the other characters sooo yay! Just wanted to tell you guys that I love your reviews and love that you guys have followed and favorite Something Different! I love The Big Four and Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons sooo much! Don't be shy to review and PM if you want! Thanks again so much! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Jack woke up from his peaceful sleep he found that Rapunzel was cuddled into his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her. He raised his eyebrows and blinked at the sight. He didn't know exactly how to feel about this. "Uh…Rapunzel?" He said softly shaking her arm ever so gently. Her eyes fluttered open and he felt bad for waking her peaceful slumber. Her eyes danced around at their situation and she shot up and stumbled trying to scoot over to the side. Jack chuckled, "Morning Punz." Rapunzel blushed like a rose and said sheepishly, "Good morning, Jack."

"Sleep better?" Jack asked and smiling and Rapunzel nodded and stretched, "Yes I did, thank you for that by the way." Jack smiled and reassured her, "No problem." Suddenly they heard a whisper coming from the forest. They both stood up and Jack stood in front of Rapunzel as she clung to the back of his sweatshirt. "Jack, what is that?" She asked nervously when they noticed the blue floating orb that called out to them.

"Could it be?" Jack asked himself, "It's a magic spirit, but different from me, it's called a Will O' the Wisp. They are supposed to lead you to something but I can't remember what it was, but I know they are harmless." Jack held out his hand to the jumpy girl and led her to the orb. It had a flame shaped head and glowing eyes with little oval shaped bodies.

…

Merida DunBroch, Princess of the Scottish clan Dunbroch, rode harshly through the forest on her horse, Angus. She wept and buried her face into the Clydesdale's mane. She had just ran away from home and after her parents, mostly her mother, brought in the 3 neighboring clans to compete in Merida's hand in marriage. Even though she tried her hardest and begged and plead for this not to happen, her mother enforced it.

So in Merida's courageous act of defiance, she showed up all of the other contenders and beat all 3 archers that competed. Queen Elinor, Merida's mother, was furious and while fighting with Merida she threw Merida's most prized possession, her bow, into the fire. So now Merida rode out of her kingdom and as far as possible, crying her heart out.

Suddenly Angus threw Merida off of him and neighed loudly as she flew to the ground. "Angus!" Merida yelled at the animal and turned to face what startled him. She then heard a whisper and turned to see something she hadn't seen since she was a little girl. "A wisp." She said in awe. Will-o-the Wisps were supposed to take you to your fate, and now she just hoped it would give her some type of direction.

She reached her hand out to it and it disappeared, only to start a chain of them leading off into the forest. She gasped and said, "You comin' Angus?" The horse neighed loudly and threw his hooves to the ground. "Fine then, go on home, back to the stables!" She told him annoyed that he was putting up a fight.

…

Jack and Rapunzel followed the little wisps when they made a trail until Jack suddenly heard noises coming toward them and he whispered to Rapunzel, "Someone's coming! C'mon!" Rapunzel started grabbing her hair when Jack picked her up by her waist and flew them into a tree. They sat in the tree and Jack helped Rapunzel pull the rest of her hair up.

They watched as a girl with fiery, long, red and orange hair walked out of a bush and stood where they just stood. She seemed to be following a wisp as well because one wisp hovered under their tree. She looked around the tree and when the wisp didn't move she grew confused and upset. "A tree?!" She yelled with a thick Scottish accent. "They led me to a tree?! How is a tree supposed to change my fate?! Ugh, jinx cribbers help mah bone!" She seemed very frustrated and Jack had an idea.

"Stay here until I say otherwise, ok?" He whispered to Rapunzel and she nodded. He lowered himself from the tree and the girl's back was to him. "Hello?" Jack asked wondering if she could see him too. She twirled around on her ankles and was taken by surprise when she saw him. She was stunned by the white haired boy and asked, "Who are you?" Jack smiled and laughed at himself, "I'm Jack Frost." The girl snorted, "Well that's a peculiar name, now isn't it?"

Jack chuckled "No, I'm the real Jack Frost." She stared at the boy trying to decide whether to believe him or not. "Well then, Jack Frost, prove yourself." She said cocking a hip. Jack raised his eyebrows and laughed, "Ok, fine." He held up his hand and white swirls began to form into a snowflake he wisped it around his hand and sent it flying to the flaming haired lass.

It landed on her nose and blue dust scattered around her eyes making her smile. "It really is you." She said happily but then grew confused, "Why would the wisps lead me here, lead me to you?" Jack spoke up and said, "Well I'm not alone." He looked up into the tree and waved his hand gesturing for Rapunzel to jump down. She wrapped her hair around a branch and descended to the surface.

"Hi there," Rapunzel said with a friendly smile, "My name's Rapunzel." The girl laughed trying to hide the fact that she was still extremely confused; and the fact that Rapunzel's hair was so lengthy puzzled her as well. "Eh…hello. My name's…Merida." She seemed to hesitate giving them her name but she after she did she smiled kindly.

"Well hi, Merida." Rapunzel said greeting the girl with her sweet demeanor. "So you said you were following the wisps, Merida?" Jack asked and Merida nodded running a hand through her wild curls. "So were we." Rapunzel chimed in and this seemed to intrigue Merida.

"Really?" She asked and shook her head, "The wisps are supposed to lead you to your fate, and they led all of us here. So what do we do now?" Jack stood quiet, not sure of the answer himself, but Rapunzel, with her quirky attitude popped up and said, "Well you could come with us…!" Quickly Jack grabbed her wrist and twirled her around and brought her to the side.

"Ok, Punzie, I realize you are still getting used to the whole meeting people and making friends game, but when you meet a stranger on the road, you don't normally invite them along." Jack said and Rapunzel place her hands on her hips, "But Jack, how am I supposed to make friends if I can't talk to strangers!" Her big and innocent green eyes stared at him and all he could do was sigh, "That's not how it works Punz," But it was too late she had already made her way back to the Scottish girl and said, "Merida, we would love for you to come with us, if you like. Right Jack?" She said turning back to the spirit and popping out a hip and spreading a grin across her face.

"Of course we would." Jack answered, giving in to Rapunzel. Merida smiled, "Well that's nice of you, but where ya headin'?" Rapunzel glowed every time she ever got to mention the lights, "We are on our way to see the floating lights!" Merida gave the girl a puzzled look, "What's that?" Suddenly it hit Rapunzel; she really didn't know what the floating lights were.

"Well every year on my birthday these floating lights appear in the sky, and I've always wanted to see them, but I…never really got the chance to until now." She beamed looking back at Jack who now stood by her side. "Hmm, well I'd be glad to join you if you'll have me." Merida said happily and Rapunzel squealed and giggled in the way only she could. "It's nice to meet you, Merida." Jack said smirking and Merida grinned, "You too Frost."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for my sucky posting guys I was on a 10 day trip and didn't have good service to even let you guys know! But nonetheless, summer is on for me and I will be writing a lot! But I will be on another 10 day trip but not for at least (but probably more) a week so ill be writing during that break! Thanks so much for reading guys! Love your reviews too! :D

* * *

Chapter 7

And so the three set off; Rapunzel and Merida walking next to each other and Jack behind them strolling along with their paces. Jack felt that he was obviously going to be left out of any conversation that would arise between the two girls, so to past the time he twirled his staff and sometimes grow frost on the trees, but silently. Though he did have something on his mind; Rapunzel's nightmare still puzzled him, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by Rapunzel's voice.

"So, Merida, you're sure that your parents won't be worried that you have left?" Rapunzel asked her with a slightly concerned face. Merida looked away from the blonde and ran a hand through her curls, "Well…that's the thing, they don't know where I went in the first place, so I assume not." Rapunzel gave a puzzled look at Jack who in turn raised a curious eyebrow at the red head. "What do you mean?" Jack asked and Merida clasped her hands together behind her back and shrugged, "Well, ya see I ran away from my home."

Merida looked down and Jack grew even more curious and blurted out, "Why?" Rapunzel quickly snapped her head at him and gave him a glare, and Jack quickly recognized his tone and muttered, "Sorry, what I meant was, how come you ran away?" His voice was now soother and he held up his hands to Rapunzel mentally saying, "Happy now?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes but said in her always sweet tone, "I ran away from home too, Merida." Merida turned to her with a interested face and asked, "You did?" Rapunzel nodded, "My mother wouldn't allow me to go see the lights and I was desperate, so when Jack found me and offered to take me I couldn't refuse, not sure when exactly I'd ever be able to see the lights, and so I left. But I'm going back…I think…it's really complicated but this isn't about me," Rapunzel stopped herself mid-ramble and Jack chuckled quietly at Rapunzel's jumpiness with talking to new people.

Merida shook her head and sighed, coming to a realization, "Why don't mothers understand?" Her accent boomed as she continued, "Why can't they realize all we want is our freedom? I'm so glad that you understand Rapunzel, I was beginning to think no one did." Rapunzel smiled sweetly, "Well at least for a while we don't have to worry about them." Merida smiled and exhaled, "Good."

"Do you mind if I ask you a question now?" Merida asked Rapunzel and she beamed, "Ask away, friend!" Merida looked behind Rapunzel and down at her tail of golden hair. "How come your hair is so long?" Rapunzel suddenly choked on her words and a little bit of spit. She coughed placing her hand on her chest and Jack chuckled, "She's growing it out." Rapunzel still hacking but nodded going with it.

Merida shrugged, understanding the situation, but it still intrigued her. It scared Merida to imagine growing her wild hair out that long. "Well, that's…nice. My mum's hair is long too, it almost touches the floor." Rapunzel breathed harshly, finally done with choking, and ran her hand over her hair resting it on her shoulder. Rapunzel smiled, happy that Merida didn't pester her with questions about it.

Merida looked down at her dress and scoffed, if her mother saw her associating with people with her dress this badly torn, she would be furious. "This cursed dress," She muttered and shook her head examining the tares and rips. Rapunzel and jack did notice that the dress was ripped but didn't say anything about it. "What happened to it?" Rapunzel asked kindly and Merida laughed slightly, "Half of it was of my doing, but some of it is because my horse threw me when he saw the wisp." Rapunzel beamed with excitement, completely forgetting about the dress, "You have a horse?"

Merida laughed and smiled, "Yeah, his name is Angus. He's a big black and white Clydesdale, with a big heart to match. "Aw! The only pet I have is Pascal," As if one queue Pascal climbed out of Rapunzel's hair and down her arm, into her hand, "But he's more like a friend then a pet." Rapunzel smiled as Pascal puffed out his chest.

"A chameleon eh?" Merida asked grinning at the green animal, "I've never actually seen one in person, only in books. They're not as ugly in the books." Merida gently scratched Pascal's chin and giggled as he turned a soft shade of purple.

"So, Frost, what's the stick for?" Merida asked teasingly and Rapunzel snickered. Jack's ears perked up as the conversation jumped over to him. Jack smirked at Merida's joke and said, "Um, excuse me? This here is a staff, Scotty; it helps me control my powers." Merida gave him a quick glare at the name Scotty but shrugged and continued with her game, "Well it looks like a plain ol' stick to me." The fiery red head said and Rapunzel giggled as Jack shook his head and smirked.

Suddenly Jack pointed his staff at the ground beneath Merida's feet and ice appeared causing Merida to stumble and slip trying to regain her balance. Jack laughed as Merida was finally able to grab hold of a tree and cling onto it. "Not funny Frost!" She yelled but couldn't hide her laughter. Rapunzel held her hand to her mouth, trying desperately not to laugh, but nonetheless failed. Now all three of them shared a laugh for the first time, and within this laughter, a friendship had struck.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The three instantly clicked and became close and as the day crossed over into night, they looked for a place to set up camp. So when the girls finally found a place they found comfortable, Jack said he was going to scope the area and make sure it was safe. Rapunzel smiled at him as she said, "Okay." and watched as he flew away.

As the girls looked around for some firewood Merida asked "He flies too?" Rapunzel giggled and said, "Yeah, pretty awesome huh?" Merida nodded, "You could say that again." Rapunzel giggled and Merida smirked at her, giving her a look. "So, Punzie, what do you think about Jack?" Merida smirked and Rapunzel blushed and looked away, "What do you mean, Mer?" Merida snickered and flung a stick at her playfully, "Don't play dumb with me, Rapunzel! What do you _think_ about Jack Frost?"

Rapunzel knelt down to pick up a stick and said, "I don't know Merida, I mean he's very sweet and kind and not to mention hand-…" Merida smirked as Rapunzel trailed off, "Do ya think ya fancy him?" Rapunzel smirked, "Too soon to tell Mer. Can we please move on?" Merida snickered, "Okay, whatever you say Punzie! But ya only have a day left to figure it out." Rapunzel looked over at Merida and continued to pick up sticks.

"So tell me more about these lights we are going to see." Rapunzel beamed as she said, "Oh Merida, they are so beautiful! On my birthday, every year, they light up the night's sky! I can see them all the way from my house! A-and I can't help but feel like they are meant for me!" Merida smiled, "Like it's your destiny to see them?" Rapunzel's eyes grew wide, "Yes, exactly!"

Merida looked down at the ground and said, "Well, Punz, in my opinion, I think you were completely right to leave your house to see these lights, to get your chance at changing your fate. Everyone deserves that chance, Punz." Rapunzel looked over at the redhead, "What do you mean, Merida?"

"I mean, I'm lucky to have found those wisps, because if not I don't think I would have gotten my chance to change my fate." Merida said sadly and Rapunzel walked over to her and looked her in the eye. "Merida, why did you leave home?" Merida sighed and as she was about to speak they heard a voice call out to them. It was Jack. "Rapunzel! Merida!" Jack said with a harsh landing, "We have to go, now! These men are in the forest…"

Suddenly Jack was interrupted by two huge men who emerged out of the bushes. Rapunzel gasped at the men and Merida narrowed her eyes. One had orange hair, an eye-patch, and was dressed in all black leather except for his rustic red boots. The other also had orange hair along with horrendous mutton chops on the sides of his head; he also wore a green leather vest. Both had two weapons on their person. "Well, well, well, ladies. What are you two girls doing out in the forest late at night." The one with the mutton-chops said and the one with the eye-patch smirked, "Wow…take a look at all that hair! I bet all of your hair combined, ladies, could make a lot of money on the market." The one with the eye-patch slowly took out a knife.

Merida was already studying them and whispered, "Jack, fly Rapunzel out of here." She said and Jack protested, "What, and leave you here?" Merida said, "Do you really think a couple of snowflakes from an invisible body can stop them? I can handle these idiots, Jack. My father taught me a thing or two about how to use a sword. So take Rapunzel and go. When I need you I'll call you, now go." Merida finished and looked back at the ruffians as Jack grabbed Rapunzel and ran off into the forest before taking off.

"Get the blonde." The mutton-chopped one said to the one with the eye-patch and he began to move when Merida spoke up, "Not so fast eye-patch. Wouldn't you rather have something worth more than a simple head of hair?" The one with the eye-patch chuckled, "Like what?" Merida sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "How about me? A princess? Bet 'cha my parents would pay you boys a fortune. But then again there is the problem of me…how you say…kicking you're ass."

Both men cackled and mutton-chop said, "You've got quite the mouth on you, princess, but how do you suppose you're going to do that?" Merida laughed and said, "Well, mutton-chop, it'll go a little something like this…" Quickly Merida ran over to eye-patch, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him into a swift kick in his gut. As he fell, Merida grabbed his knife and ran to mutton chops, who know held out one of his swords.

Merida dodged for him and sliced a speedy cut on his arm before sprinting for a sword on his side and taking it. Then she took off into the dark forest with them following closely behind. "Get her!" She heard one yell behind her. "Jack! Jack, I need you!" She called to the air.

"Why don't you ever think, Merida!" She cursed at herself, "Why? Why would you tell them you're a bloody princess?" She still sprinted through the shadowy forest until she quickly halted at a cliff. "Whoa!" She exclaimed and looked around for a place to run until they became visible.

"Now, now, princess." Mutton-chop gave a horrifying grin, "You've got no place to run." Merida grew nervous and once again screamed, "Jack! Help!"

Mutton-chop chuckled, "Scream all you want, princess, now you are a damsel in distress." Merida narrowed her eyes, "I will never be a damsel!" She yelled as she held up the sword at him. Suddenly she felt a rush of air from behind her, so strong it knocked her to the ground and made her drop the sword.

A strange scream sounded from something in front of her. She looked up to see a huge, black, lizard type animal with wings. A dragon. Merida gasped and watched as the two ruffians ran away. She noticed that there was a person on top of the dragon and when the beast turned to look at her she screamed and crawled backwards. "Wait! No!" The person on the dragon yelled and as Merida was standing up she lost her balance and fell back and off of the cliff.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Merida screeched as the wind blew her hair in front of her face. She could feel her stomach climbing up her throat and she hated it. She knew this was the end for her. She remembered her home, her mother, her father, her brothers, and sadness overcame her. The way she had left things with her mother, and now she would never get the chance to fix it. What scared her the most was the future impact, and the pain it would cause. She braced for it and held her hands close to her chest.

Suddenly she felt something grab her and she stopped plummeting and started flying. She looked up to see a black claw that clung to her arm. When she looked at the body the claw belonged to she saw that it had huge wings and a completely black figure.

She then heard a voice from above the figure, "Did you catch her?" Suddenly a head was looking back at her with intense green eyes. It made a type of purring noise and Merida began to scream once again. "Lord, help me! This is it! A dragons got me! I'm dead! I'm dead! Let me fall, just let me fall! Don't kill me, please don't kill me!" The voice from above the dragon laughed and said, "Okay, Toothless, now gently put her down."

Merida then realized they were just feet away from the ground. The dragon grabbed her other arm and place her on the floor, though the wind was strong and it pushed her down. She looked up and watched as the creature's wings stopped flapping. Then it hit Merida it truly was a dragon. She stared in awe and fear at the creature as it turned to look at her with its big green eyes. That's when she noticed the boy climbing off of it. "Aye, you there!" Merida called out and the boy looked at her and smiled meekly.

He held up his hand and walked towards Merida, "Hey, are you alright?" before Merida answered she stated, quite loudly, "That's a dragon!" The boy looked genuinely surprised that she knew that and said, "Yes it is, but he's completely harmless. His name is Toothless, and my name is Hiccup."

Merida was still very confused and still very much in shock, so she didn't really process what came out of her mouth next, "Toothless?! Wait-Hiccup?! Who in this world names their kid, _Hiccup_?! How do you know that beast is harmless?! How were you riding it?!" Hiccup looked down at the floor and rolled his eyes, "I guess my parents, thought it would be funny? Anyway, Toothless, here, is _my_ dragon. Part of his tail was cut off, because of me, and without the other half he couldn't fly and would have died. That's when I built him the other half, and I trained him to fly with me."

Merida was now calm but she was still concerned, "So you made a sort of peg leg, for your pet dragon?" Hiccup laughed and said, "Basically, yes. We've been best friends ever since." Merida looked at the black dragon. It really was a beautiful creature. "I was told that dragons were just killers." Merida said, not looking at Hiccup, but keeping her gaze with the dragon. "Only I know otherwise." Merida then turned and gave the boy a puzzled look, "No one knows about him?" Hiccup quickly shook his head, "No! If they knew, they'd kill him."

Merida gazed at Toothless once more before looking down at the grass. "Where are you from anyways?" Hiccup then looked at her, "I'm from a village called Berk." Merida nodded and added, "And your heritage?" The boy's eyes turned almost guilty as he said, "I'm a Viking." Suddenly Merida turned to him with her mouth agape. "You're a what?!" Merida took a step back and Hiccup held out his hands, "I knew you were Scottish. I could tell from your accent. Look, trust me when I tell you, I may be called a Viking, but I am not one of them."

Merida glared at him until they locked eyes. His eyes pleaded for acceptance and Merida's jagged glare broke and she sighed, "I don't approve of my people's politics either, but that won't stop me from shootin' an arrow through ya, got it Viking?" Hiccup nodded then chuckled slightly and Merida narrowed her eyes at him, "What? Ya don't think I could do it?" Hiccup smiled as he shook his head, "Considering you don't have a bow, no I don't. Though metaphorically speaking, yes I believe you, _Princess_."

Merida snapped her head at him and charged for him, grabbing his shirt, "How do you know that?!" Suddenly Toothless growled and charged over at Merida, until Hiccup told him to stop. Merida dropped Hiccup and backed away from him as she stared at Toothless glaring eyes. "I thought you said he was tame?" Merida said lowly and Hiccup put his hand on Toothless making him release his death stare. "He is, unless he thinks I'm in danger."

Merida looked into Toothless' eyes, "I wasn't goin' to hurt him." She said to him and it seemed like he nodded, understanding. "To answer your question," Hiccup began, "I heard the two guys call you a princess, back at the cliff." Merida sighed and cursed herself once again. "Yes, I'm a princess. My name is Merida." Hiccup smiled slightly and suddenly they heard a voice gasp and say, "Merida!"

Merida groaned knowing who the voice belonged to and what they just heard. She turned to see Rapunzel run out of the shadows and tackle Merida into a hug. "Jack! I found her!" She yelled and then pulled away from Merida but still held her arms, "You're a princess?!" Rapunzel asked and Merida rolled her eyes and turned to Hiccup, "Now you've done it…" But Hiccup just snickered at Rapunzel's peppiness.

That's when Rapunzel turned to look at Hiccup and say, "Oh hello! I'm Rapunzel and-…" Rapunzel finally noticed Toothless and her jaw dropped and she let go of Merida and ever so gently walked towards him. "W-what…w-who's this?" Rapunzel asked in awe. Hiccup placed his hand on Toothless reassuringly, "This is Toothless, he's my dragon, but don't worry he's friendly. My name is Hiccup by the way."

Rapunzel nodded and quickly said, "It's nice to meet you Hiccup, so this is a dragon? Wow…He's amazing!" She smiled from ear to ear, "H-how did you…?" As Hiccup explained everything to Rapunzel, Jack showed up behind Merida and she stomped up to him and gave him a swift punch to his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He exclaimed and Merida yelled at him, "I called you when I needed you and you didn't show up, Frost! Those bloody ruffians were going to kidnap me and I told you to pick me up when I called you!" Jack held up his hands in surrender and said, "I couldn't hear you and when I did it was too late and you were gone. So Rapunzel and I have been looking for you ever since. What, did you really think I would abandon you, princess?"

Merida grumbled, "You too?! Did everybody hear him?!" Jack snickered and Merida punched him once again and then Jack saw Toothless and Hiccup. "No way! A dragon!" Jack said as he ran up to Toothless alongside Rapunzel. Rapunzel looked back and forth at Hiccup and at Jack and cleared her throat so Jack would notice that Hiccup was looking at him.

Jack looked over at Rapunzel as she pointed her head towards Hiccup who smiled kindly at Jack. Jack's eyes grew wide and he said, "He can see me too?!" Jack smiled and ran over to Hiccup and held out his hand, "Jack Frost, spirit of winter, at your service." Hiccup shook Jack's hand with a confused look.

"Jack Frost? As in Jokul Frosti?" Jack's smile grew bigger as he nodded and said, "You must be of Scandinavian blood, huh? Only they know me as that. I go bay Jack Frost now." Hiccup nodded and said, "Yeah, actually I'm a Viking." Rapunzel chimed in, "Ooo! A Viking, how exciting!" Jack glanced at Merida with raised eyebrows and she rolled her eyes.

"And who is this magnificent creature?" Jack said turning his attention towards Toothless, "Jack, this is Toothless, Toothless, meet Jack and Rapunzel." Toothless gave them a well, toothless grin and they laughed, including Merida.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'll be going on a trip for 10(ish?) days so i'm not sure i'll be able to post much but who knows! I'll try my hardest guys! Thanks so much for reading! Love your reviews! xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Merida now stood with the others as Jack began to grow curious. "Alright guys, there is something I need to ask; you too Hiccup." Jack said as he took a step back and started to pace back and forth. "I am a spirit, a deity, a ghost, call me what you will. But normally people can't see me; in fact most people can walk through me. So what I want to know is how come you three can?"

Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup all looked at each other and shrugged until Merida spoke up, "Well, I was raised believing in magic. I was only a wee lassie when I first saw the wisps and ever since then I believed that magic was true." Merida chuckled lightly, "I even used to scold my dad for not believing in it."

Rapunzel also chimed in, "Well I have a lot of time to myself at home so I guess when my mother would bring me books about fairytales, I believed in them. I've been, well pretty secluded from the rest of the world and it feels better when you have something to believe in that makes the world seem a little better."

Hiccup shrugged and said, "Jokul Frosti has been a spirit for decades in my culture. My mom was the first to tell me about him…uh…you. And well," Hiccup looked over at Toothless and gave him a gentle pat, "I'm one to believe everything, even the good in dragons, which no one else see's. So I guess we can see you because we believe you exist." Jack leaned on his staff and nodded with a hint of sadness behind his eyes.

"Well that does answer that." He said with slight remorse. Rapunzel watched Jack with sad eyes and then turned to Hiccup, "So, Hiccup, where are you off to?" Hiccup turned to her, understanding that she wanted to change the subject, "Well nowhere really…" He trailed off looking down at his furry light brown boots and running a hand through his straight brown hair, "I kind of ran away."

Jack looked up at Rapunzel and she gave him pleading eyes and a cute smile. He chuckled and waved his hand as an answer and Rapunzel giggled and clapped her hands together, "Hiccup, would you and Toothless like to come with the three of us?" She beamed with excitement and Hiccup smiled, "Where to?"

Rapunzel pulled some hair back behind her ear, "We are going to see these floating lights that happen every year on my birthday." She explained and Hiccup shrugged, "Well since we don't really have anywhere else to go, I'd love to come." Toothless made a noise and already looked excited to go. Hiccup then glanced at Merida, "As long as everyone is comfortable with me going…" Merida looked down at the floor.

She finally sighed and said with a small smile, "We'd love for you and Toothless to come." Hiccup smiled at her and nodded slightly. Rapunzel did a little happy dance and Jack chuckled and smirked at her. Hiccup thought about it and said, "Wait, did you say we were going to see some type of floating lights?" He asked and Rapunzel nodded with a meek smile, "Yes, but it's a little hard to explain because I truly don't know what they are."

Hiccup chuckled and said, "Do you mean the lanterns they set off in Corona?" He asked and everyone gave him a puzzled look, "Yeah, every year they light them up and into the sky. I'm not sure why though, something about their princess. It's funny how it falls on your birthday, that's pretty cool. We can sometimes see it from my village." He explained and Rapunzel's grin widened, "Lanterns! That's what they are! I knew they weren't stars!"

"So you knew where exactly to go?" Jack asked Hiccup and he nodded, "Yeah, from here it's just one more day of traveling, and if we go on Toothless we'd get there even faster." Jack nodded and shrugged, "Sounds good, but as for right now we need to make camp."

Merida joined Rapunzel's side as they, once again, went in search of firewood. Though this time Jack and Hiccup were the ones to strike up a conversation between themselves. "Not going to lie, I'm truly happy you decided to come along," Jack said with a laugh, "It ain't easy being the only guy between these two girls." Hiccup chuckled and said, "Well adding me may not give you the best results either; Merida already has a bit of a disliking to me."

Jack shook his head with a small laugh, "Well, to be honest, when Punzie and I first met Merida, I didn't want Rapunzel to invite her with us because she seemed violent and Rapunzel is a bit of the jumpy type and well kind of new at everything. But as I got to know Merida I realized she truly isn't that bad, it's just the small temper that may seem a bit threatening."

Hiccup and Jack laughed as the girls reappeared with the firewood. The boys looked at them and laughed even harder making the girls suspicious. "What are you two laughin' at?" Merida asked with her eyes narrowed and Jack shook his head trying to hold in his laughter, "Nothing princess, by the way, were you planning on telling us _that_ story?"

Merida gave Jack an annoyed expression and rolled her eyes. "What? Do ya want everyone to sit around a campfire and have story time?" Merida said sarcastically and she dropped her wood into a pile, Rapunzel following her. "Actually," Rapunzel said, "I would like to hear this story," Rapunzel bit her lip trying not to laugh. "Ugh, fine, I'll tell the bloody story, c'mon."

Hiccup told Toothless to light up the wood and he spit fire onto the wood causing a good sized campfire to form. They all took seats as Merida sat down and began her story. "The reason I never told you that I was a princess is because I didn't want ya to pin me as someone who is always prim and proper. I wanted ya to judge me for who I am." She glanced quickly at Hiccup then returned to the rest, "There, ya happy? Not much else to the story of _Princess_ Merida."

Jack spoke up, "So you're a princess of where exactly?" Merida took a seat alongside Rapunzel and said, "The Scottish highlands clan of Dunbroch, my mother is Queen Elinor and my father is King Fergus, the bear king." Merida confessed, tired of trying to hide anything. Hiccup's eyes grew hide but she turned his face so the others couldn't see. He knew who Merida was now, his dad, Chief Stoick, did not get along with Merida's father.

Merida then looked at all of them, "Well I did my part, now all of you have to go." She demanded and everyone else groaned, except Jack. But he knew it would be a long night.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long guys I know I suck but...HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 TEASER TRAILER?! If not, you need to check it out because it's AMAZING! Again thanks for reading dears xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Well I'm the newest, so I guess I'll go next," Hiccup said and ran a hand through his hair, "The reason Toothless and I left Berk was because, my village," He glanced over at Toothless, "Well my village takes pride in killing dragons." Rapunzel furrowed her eyebrows and Merida leaned in to listen.

"And when I won the final stage of dragon training, I earned the 'right' to kill a dragon in front of the entire village. So, Toothless and I took of the next day, I mean I can't kill a dragon…just look at me," He chuckled and Toothless gave him an annoyed look, "Plus I couldn't even if I tried, I just couldn't."

The other three listened and nodded, "Okay, someone else please go now," Merida sighed, "I haven't told you all the whole story yet, so I'll go." Merida placed her elbows on her legs and balanced her head on her hands, "Well the reason I left is because my mother was forcing me to get married." Rapunzel gasped and asked in shock, "At such a young age?!"

Merida chuckled and shook her head, "Yeah, Punz, it's a bit of a tradition for Scottish clans, but it's not what I wanted. I just wanted my freedom, and when I tried to tell that to me mum she…well she just didn't listen." Rapunzel sighed and looked down at the floor as Merida continued, "So when it came for the three suitors, who are just dreadful I might add, came to compete for my hand; I competed for my own hand, and beat all of them!" Merida smirked, getting all excited about her previous victory.

"But…when me mother pulled me back to the house; we fought about what I had done. We went back and forth saying horrible things to each other. In the midst of it all, I tore the family tapestry apart, and she…she threw my bow, my most prized possession, into a fire." Merida's eyes saddened and Hiccup rubbed his arm, "So that's when I ran away into the forest; it's also when I found the wisps that led me to you two." Merida looked up at Jack and Rapunzel and gave them a meek smile.

Rapunzel sighed, "I also have mom issues, Merida. I left my tower because I've been dreaming about seeing these lights my entire life! And well, when she refused, I had to take matters into my own hands for once." Rapunzel glanced at Jack with a smile, "Luckily that's when Jack stumbled upon my tower and offered to take me to see the lights." Jack smiled back and her and playfully nudged her arm with his elbow.

That's when Rapunzel turned to him with interested eyes, "What about you, Jack? How did you find my tower?" Jack lowered his eyes and leaned his head on his staff, "Well, Punzie, I just found it, actually. There isn't much to my story guys, I'm just a spirit." That's when Hiccup shook his head and snorted, "Just a spirit? That's like the coolest story of them all."

Jack chuckled, "Thanks, but it really isn't. Until you guys, no one, and I mean no one has ever seen me," Jack sighed, "For three hundred years I haven't spoken to anyone who has answered back. People normally just…they just walk right through me." Jack felt his throat begin to choke up and he swallowed hard, "But then I met you, Punzie, and you saw me, you even spoke to me for the first time ever; and that," He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, "That was the most amazing feeling in the world, Punz, thank you."

A huge grin grew on Rapunzel's face as she hugged Jack tight, "You're welcome Jack…I'm sorry for hitting you with the frying pan…" Merida snorted, "You did what, Punz?!" Everyone laughed and soon after a bit of chatting everyone became tired.

Soon Rapunzel was fast asleep and had her head placed on Jack's lap. Jack too was dozing off as Merida and Hiccup yawned. Jack quickly nodded off and it was only Hiccup and Merida left. "Oh, wait, I almost forgot…" Hiccup said standing up and walking around the, now sleeping, Toothless. "What have ya got there?" Merida asked with a yawn.

Hiccup pulled out the sword Merida took from the ruffian earlier that evening. Merida raised her eyebrows and the skinny boy brought it over to the redhead, "You dropped this when you fell off of the cliff, and I grabbed it before it fell too, here." He held it out to her and she took it gently and smiled slightly, "Wow, thank ya Hiccup." Hiccup grinned tiredly, "You're welcome Merida."

He walked back over to Toothless and situated himself close to the dragon. Merida looked around at the group and frowned noticing the other three had someone to keep them warm tonight, and all she had was a sword. Nonetheless she found a smooth rock and placed her head on it, using her hair as a pillow. She glanced at Hiccup and said, "Oh hey Hiccup? I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier…I never even thanked you for saving my life. So as of now I am officially thanking you."

He looked over at her and smirked, "You're welcome princess." Merida rolled her eyes, "Really?" Hiccup simply smirked with a smug look on his face.

…

Meanwhile as the four of them slept, Pitch Black and Mother Gothel conversed in Pitch's lair. "It looks like your precious flower has made some little friends." Pitch snarled and waved his hand, making black sand appear in the shape of a square. Gothel stepped closer to it and watched the image of her daughter and three others sleeping in a camp. Gothel shook her head and turned to Pitch, "Well what do we do, Mr. Black?" She asked with a snarky tone.

"Such fire in such a mere mortal, bravo," Pitch rolled his eyes and pressed the tips of his fingers together, "All I am after is Frost, and all you want is the blonde, so these other two are simply just minor bumps in the road and are easily fixable." He turned to Gothel and brushed her hair back behind her shoulder, "How about we take turns? You pay a visit to your dear Rapunzel and I will visit the rest. After all I do know the one thing they don't wish anyone to know; what they fear the most."

Gothel smirked with dark eyes, "Fine, but how will we get there?" Pitch chuckled manically and grabbed a rough hold of her shoulders. Gothel looked disgusted and started to shout at him when he pulled her into the image of the camp.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey guy! Just wanted to let you all know that I love all of your reviews and I'm so glad you are all enjoying the story so far! Don't be shy if you ever have a question, go for it in the reviews! :D By the way did any of you go to Comic Con and or cosplay as one of the Big Four lately?!

Again thanks for reading! xoxo


End file.
